Only As The Sun Disappears
by IamBreee
Summary: ***Warning: Ashley Young Is My Charactor I Made Up*** Ashley Young And Her Sister Claire Move To La Push Rez And When Ashley Has Her first Phase, That Accidently Hurts Her Sister. Wat Will Quil. Do And What Happens When Some1 Imprints On Ashley?DUNDUNDHUN


Only As The Sun Disappears.

I stepped into my new home, on La Push Rez. My mother and I moved here from Mahka Rez. My little sister Claire wanted to move here becuase of Quil Ateara. I really don't know him. Claire is my older sister. She just turned 17. I'm 15. And missing my Mahka rez. I walked into my new room. Nothing was put in it yet. I was going to paint it today. I grabbed the paint can and opened it. The color was Light Blue. I smiled. I love the color blue.I dipped the brush in the paint and started painting. After my room was done painted and it was dried, My furniture was moved in. Queen sized bed, dresser, flat screen tv, computer desk, night stand. Then we moved in my boxes. I had twenty. I unpacked them. I took out my picture books, my picture frames, my bed set, my laptop, and clothes. I set the picture frames on my desk. The pictures were of my family then Claire and Me, then Mom and Me, Then Claire and Mom. And last was Dad and Me. I put the last one on my Night stand: Me, Dad, and Claire. Our dad died when I was three. I put the blue sheet on my bed. I put the comfroter that looked like a turtle's shell which was the color dark blue. I put the black and blue pillows on the bed. I set the lamp on my night stand, I plugged it in. I sat the floor next to the last coupe of boxes. All they were was books. I put the books on the Desk. Clarie walked in my room and smiled. "Hey Sis!" She said. Her light brown hair framed her face perfectly And her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the light. She made me jealous, she could get and guy she wanted. "Hi" i murmured. "Aw, sis whats wrong?" she asked. "Nothing" I put on a fake smile. She smiled back. "Hey wanna come to the beach with me?" she asked. "Sure!" I said. That sounded exciting. "Is it like Mahka Beach?" I asked. Claire sighed. "No." she said and walked out of my room. I sighed and put on my bathing was blood red, with black butterflys on it. I pulled a white cover-up over my body. I walked down stairs and saw Claire in a pink and silver bathing suit. It showed off her amazing feautures. I sighed. We started walking to First Beach, thats what Claire called it. When we reached First Beach, I pulled off the cover-up and walked into the water. Claire layed in the sand as the sun beat down on her. As the cold water rushed over my body, I slipped in under the suface and swam into deeper water. My head broke the surface. The sound of the waves crashing on the sand was broken by the sound of guys voice echoing off the cliff face. I looked up, I watched as 9 guys and a girl came into view. The tallest one looked about 23 or so. The others looked in their teenage years. None of them saw me or Claire. A wave pushed my head under the surface and I took a mouth full of water. I struggled to get my head above the surface. As I did, I spit out the water and looked up at the cliff where the ten kids stood. I saw one of the guys jump head first off the cliff. My eyes widened. I thought I just watched some one commit suicied. The person hit the water and after a minute came above the surface. "WOO! Come On Jacob You Next!" He had yelled up to his buddies. One by one the ten boys jumped off the cliff face; Doing flips, dives. 180s and stuff like that. I started to feel the coldness of the water. I swam to the shore. I forgot my towel and all I had was the thin cover-up. I sighed. "Hey!" I heard a girls voice yell. I turned around. A girl about my age ran up to me. "Hi" I said when she stopped in front of me. "Hi, Im Leah Clearwater. You must be Ashley Young!" Leah said. "Yup thats me!" I said. She extened her hand and I shook it. "Your so pretty Leah." I told her when we sat down near a small fire. "Aw. Thank you Ashley." Leah smiled at me. "You know your pretty too" She complimented. I smiled. "Thank you!" I told her.

Suddenly the nine boys came runnin up to the fire. I looked at them. All of them had dark skin, short cropped hair, and all tall. "Um. Ashley this is. Sam,Jacob,Quil,Collin,Brady and My Brother Seth!" Leah said, with a smile. "Hey" they all said. "Hi, Im Ashley" I smiled. "QUILL!" I heard Claires sqeaul. We all laughed. Claire ran and jumped on Quils back. I giggled. "Claire-Bear!" Quil said. She blushed and everyone laughed. We talked for hours. Suddenly I wasnt feeling right. "Hey Ash are you okay?" Leah asked. "Im not feeling good." I told her. Claire put her hand up to my forehead "Ouch! Ashley Your Burning Up!" Claire yelped. I sighed. "Lets go home Claire." I said running to the car.


End file.
